Tangled(DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When the charming ghost bandit Youngblood hides in a secluded tower, he unexpectedly meets Danielle, or Dani for short, a spirited half-ghost girl with the power to heal people with her 70-foot-long hair. They make a deal, and the unlikely duo set off a journey where they find friendship, and love, on this hair-raising tale. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Tangled!)
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

 **So here is my new fanfic, and it is… Tangled(Danny Phantom Style)! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Tangled. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Disney.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Important Notes For This Story:**

 **Danny and Sam are the king and queen**

 **Danny is a full ghost**

 **Danny's the king of both Amity Park and the Ghost Zone**

 **Danny and Sam are Dani's parents**

 **This is set in the same time period as Tangled**

 **Amorpho can still change shape, but it's restricted to animals, and he can't speak**

 **Dani's half-ghost, but her hair in human form is silver, while her hair in ghost form is pure white.**

 **Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are different people**

 **The ghosts are at peace with humans, and they live mostly in the human world.**

 **CAST:**

Rapunzel: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom

Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert: Youngblood

Mother Gothel: Penelope Spectra

Hook-Hand Thug: Skulker

Stabbington Brother With Side-Burns: Vlad Plasmius

Big Nose Thug: Johnny 13

Vladamir: Dash Baxter

Captain Of The Guard: Walker

Short Thug: Bertrand

Pascal The Chameleon: Amorpho

Maximus The Horse: Cujo

King Of Corona: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom,

Queen Of Corona: Sam Manson

Other Stabbington Brother: Vlad Masters

Ulf The Mime Thug: Box Ghost(this will be REALLY ironic)

 **Prologue**

In a woodland clearing, on an oak tree, a wanted poster of a bandit with a devil-may-care smile, and a bandanna that kept most of his hair back except for one bang was shown. Below the bandit's picture were the words **"Youngblood. Thief. Wanted Dead Or Alive."**

 _(Youngblood)_

 _This is the story of how I died… Don't worry, this is actually a_ very _fun story. And it isn't even_ mine _. This is the story of a girl, named Danielle. And it starts, with the sun._

The sun was then shown, and as it was setting, a silvery white drop fell from it. When it landed, it grew into a beautiful, faintly glowing silver flower with white specks.

 _Now, once upon a time, when the sun was setting, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, silver flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured, whether it was a human or a ghost._

From the side, an old woman wearing a black cloak and dark blue dress, holding a green lantern, approached the flower, glowing green eyes determined as she knelt next to the flower.

 _Oh, yo see that old woman over there? You_ might _want to remember her; she's kinda important…_

…

 _Centuries Later_

Over the centuries, a kingdom had appeared on an island near the mainland where the sliver flower was. This kingdom was special among others; for along with humans, ghosts lived among them, after a peace treaty was signed after the Human-Ghost War ended and the Ghost Zone's current king, Danny Phantom, married the heiress to the throne of Amity Park, Samantha "Sam" Manson. And now, the couple were expecting their first child. But…

 _Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip and a boat right away, there grew a kingdom, which had both human and ghost citizens after the Human-Ghost War ended and a peace treaty was signed. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, with the king being Danny Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone. And the queen…_

Lying on her bed, Queen Sam was shown, Danny kneeling beside her and doctors and midwives standing at the foot of the bed, as Sam was deathly sick.

 _Well, she was about to have a baby. But she got sick._ Really _sick._

Desperate to save his beloved Sam and unborn child, Danny remembered a legend told in both the human world and the Ghost Zone of a magical silver flower that had grown from a drop of sunlight as the sun was setting, and had the ability to heal anyone who was sick or injured. Realising that this was his only chance to save Sam and their unborn child, Danny commanded all of the kingdom, both humans and ghost, and the royal guards to search the mainland for the flower.

 _She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start looking for a miracle. Or in this case, the magic silver flower._

The old woman from before, now wearing a red version of her previous dress, appeared again. She grabbed a shrub, lifting it to reveal it was a fake, and the magical silver flower that it had hid and kneeled before it, pulling her hood off.

 _Ah, I told you she'd be important. Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this ghost woman, Penelope Spectra, hoarded it's healing power to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song._

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Flower, gleam and glow**_

 _ **Let your power shine**_

 _ **Make the clock reverse**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **What once… was mine."**_

As she sang, the flower glowed a pure white and Spectra began turning younger. As she finished the song, she had become young again; her skin was smooth and unblemished, her face had lifted, her wrinkles vanished, her glowing green eyes brightened and her previously-white hair turned a vibrant red.

 _Alright, you get the jist. She sings to it and she turns young. Creepy, right?_

Suddenly, Spectra saw the gleam of lanterns and ecto-lights from humans and ghosts respectively. Placing the fake shrub back on the flower to hide it, Spectra turned into a shadow-like form and picked up the lantern, turning herself invisible and flying away, but as she did, her lantern accidentally knocked over the shrub, revealing the flower.

One of the guards saw the flower and exclaimed in triumph, "We found it!"

Two more guards lifted the flower out of the ground as Spectra watched from the shadows, angered that her flower had been taken…

…

 _Later_

The flower was placed into a broth and Danny gave the healing broth to Sam, who drank it and was healed instantly by the flower's magic.

 _The magic of the silver flower healed the queen._

Shortly after, Sam gave birth to hers and Danny's baby, a healthy baby girl. She had ice-blue eyes, fair skin, and already had long silver hair with spiky bangs, and was wearing a light blue dress. The baby looked up above her at her baby mobile, where the centre had the crest of Amity Park, a sun, and had a chameleon, a horse, a dog, a duckling and a ghost surrounding it. The little girl giggled.

 _A healthy baby girl was born, a princess, with beautiful silver hair._

Danny and Sam smiled at their daughter and Sam picked her up, still smiling. Suddenly, a blue-white ring of light came, and split in two, changing the silver-haired, fair-skinned, blue-eyed baby girl to a white-haired, tanned-skinned green-eyed ghostly baby girl, softly glowing with a white spectral glow and now wearing a light green dress. Since her parents were a human and a ghost, Danny and Sam's daughter was half-human, half-ghost, but they didn't care about that; they loved their daughter, half-ghost or not.

Danny smiled as he placed a crown on his daughter's head, which which was softly glowing and had three translucent silver opals, a silver band and diamonds and emeralds set in it. The young princess changed back to human form, and the crown changed with her, now with a golden band, three diamonds, and pearls and sapphires. The crown slipped a bit and the princess giggled as she smiled at her parents.

 _I'll give you a hint; that's Danielle._

Danny and Sam walked to a balcony overlooking their kingdom, Sam holding Danielle, and they lifted a floating lantern with a purple sun on it into the dusky sky, the kingdom cheering.

 _To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect._

At midnight, the balcony doors to Danielle's parents' bedroom opened, and a shadowy form flew in.

 _And then that moment ended._

The shadowy figure, who was Spectra, changed back to her humanoid form and walked up to Danielle's crib, grinning as she began to sing.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Flower, gleam and glow**_

 _ **Let your power shine."**_

As Spectra sang, Danielle's hair glowed pure white, and Spectra became young again. She lifted up a strand of Danielle's hair and prepared to cut it.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Make the clock re-"**_

However, as soon as she cut it, Spectra gasped as the cut lock turned black and stopped glowing. Spectra became old again, and she watched as the remaining strand of hair that Spectra had cut that lock off turned black. Realising what she had to do to keep herself young, Spectra looked at Danielle…

Suddenly, Danny and Sam heard Danielle crying and sat up, watching in shock as Spectra floated above the balcony, in her shadowy form, a crying Danielle in her arms.

 _Spectra broke into the castle and stole the child, and just like that…_

Shadowy mist appeared around Spectra and she and Danielle teleported away before Danny and Sam could do anything.

… _Gone._

…

 _Years later_

Danny and Sam immediately sent out search parties to look for Danielle, but they couldn't find her or Spectra. They searched for years before, reluctantly, they gave up. Danielle had disappeared forever. But, in a tower far away from Amity Park…

 _The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Spectra raised the child as her own._

Inside the tower, behind the closed window, Spectra was brushing five-year-old Danielle's glowing white hair as the half-ghost girl sang.

 **DANIELLE**

" _ **Save what has been lost**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **What once was mine."**_

As Danielle finished, Spectra's youth was restored, and she continued brushing her "daughter's" hair.

 _Spectra had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

"Why can't I go outside?" Danielle asked Spectra.

"The outside world is a _dangerous_ place, filled with horrible, selfish people and ghosts who would not understand you being half-ghost. You must stay here, where you're _safe_. Do you understand, flower?" Spectra answered as Danielle looked at the fireplace.

"Yes Mommy," Danielle said.

…

 _Later_

 _But the walls of the tower could not hide everything._

At around midnight, Danielle, who was in her ghost form, floated above the steps as she went down them, going past the bedroom where Spectra was sleeping and heading to the main window of the tower, where she opened it.

 _Each year on her birthday, the king and queen launched_ thousands _of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost princess, would return._

Danielle watched as she saw the lanterns floating in the sky, smiling in awe and wonder at them, not knowing that she was the lost princes of Amity Park, and that the lanterns were meant for her to come back home.

 **Well… what do you think?**

 **I know, I know, most of you are thinking "why do you have Danielle as Rapunzel and Danny and Sam as her parents instead of Sam being Rapunzel, or instead of Jack and Maddie being Danielle's parents?" Well, not only do I think that Dani would make a better Rapunzel than Sam, and even though I consider Danny more like Dani's older brother, the reason why I have Danny and Sam being Dani's parents, aside from the half-ghost part, is that I was inspired to have them be her parents from Mikeala2015's story The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride(Danny Phantom Style). In that story, Dani was Kiara, and Danny and Sam were Simba and Nala, and Danny being Dani's dad worked in that story, so I decided to have them be Dani's parents in this story. So, if you don't like Danny and Sam being Dani's parents, then don't read.**

 **Anyway, here is the prologue! Next chapter will come soon, I promise! I hope you don't mind Danny being a full ghost and King of the Ghost Zone as well as being King of Amity Park. Hope you enjoyed this and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 1: When Will My Life Begin?

**When Will My Life Begin?**

 _Thirteen Years Later…_

At the tower, the window suddenly opened and closed as a pale-white chameleon with red eyes scurried out, panting. It noticed a flower pot and scurried over to it, where it suddenly changed into a spider as soon as it landed on a flower, gulping.

The window then burst open and someone yelled, "HA!"

It was a seventeen-and-a-half-year-old girl with icy blue eyes, fair skin, long silver hair with spiky bangs, one longer than the rest, wearing an azure-blue bodice with white laces, sheer blue sleeves, a dark blue skirt with light blue flower designs, with the middle panel being the same colour as the bodice with dark blue flower designs. An blue mist coiled its way out of the girl's mouth, and she noticed the spider that had been a chameleon.

The girl, who was Danielle, but liked to be called Dani, placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "Hmmmm… well, I guess Amorpho's not hiding out here."

She walked away and the spider, who was Amorpho, chuckled to himself, before a silver strand of hair wrapped around his body and pulled him up, as he came face-to-face with a smiling Dani.

"Gotcha!" Dani exclaimed.

Amorpho screamed in fear and reverted back to his chameleon self, panting.

"That's twenty-two for me," Dani counted as she lowered Amorpho down, and asked him, "How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

Amorpho gave her a bored look.

"Okay. Well, what do _you_ want to do?" Dani asked him as she sat on the windowsill.

Amorpho brightened and shape-shifted into a bird, pretending to fly away from the tower, indicating that he wanted to go out there.

"Yeah... I don't think so," Dani said, swinging her legs around so that they dangled over the sill and gently grabbed Amorpho's wing, setting him down on her lap as he changed back to a chameleon and continued, "I like it in here, and so do _you_."

Amorpho gave her a look and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh come on, Amorpho, it's _not_ so bad in there," Dani said to him, gently picking him up in her hands and swung her legs over the sill and hopped off it, running into the tower as her long silver hair, which was now about 70 feet in length, trailed behind her. Dani changed into her ghost form, blue eyes turning to green, fair skin becoming tanned, silver hair becoming white and her blue dress becoming green with black laces. She flew up to a rafter and grabbed some of her hair and used it to pull a lever down, letting in light. Using her hair as a rope, she slid down it, transforming back into her human form, and landed beside a clock, where Amorpho was waiting for her and was sitting on the clock.

 **DANI**

" _ **Seven AM, the usual morning line-up.**_

 _ **Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean."**_

Dani swept some dust underneath her hair after lifting it up, causing Amorpho, who was holding the dustpan, to get some brown dust on his face.

 **DANI**

" _ **Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine-up**_

 _ **Sweep again, and by then, it's like seven-fifteen."**_

Dani rested her head against the clock, exhausted from doing her chores.

 **DANI**

" _ **And so, I'll read a book,**_

 _ **Or maybe two or three**_

 _ **I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery.**_ (Dani added another painting to one of the tower's walls, using her hair as a harness and her power of flight to keep her steady, adding a new painting to the multitude of others in her gallery, while Amorpho hovered beside her as a bird and held her palette in his beak.)

 _ **I'll play guitar and knit**_

 _ **And cook and basically**_

 _ **Just wonder when will my life begin?"**_

Dani, after taking a pie out of the oven, noticed a diamond-shaped board covering the chimney on the mantelpiece. Looking at it with an artist's eyes, Dani smiled, grabbed her paints, flew to the top of the mantelpiece, pulled the board away, and began her new painting…

 **DANI**

" _ **Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking**_

 _ **Paper mâché**_ (this scared Amorpho, as Dani had made a paper mâché of her head, and it was pretty terrifying) _ **, a bit of ballet and chess."**_

Dani got tangled up in her hair as she was doing ballet and fell to the floor with a yelp, but she managed to beat Amorpho at chess.

 **DANI**

" _ **Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making**_

 _ **Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb**_

 _ **Sew a dress."**_

Dani made a chameleon-sized version of her dress for Amorpho, which he did not like _at all_.

 **DANI**

" _ **And I'll reread the books**_

 _ **If I have time to spare**_

 _ **I'll paint the walls some more**_

 _ **I'm sure there's room somewhere**_

 _ **And then I'll brush and brush**_

 _ **And brush and brush my hair**_

 _ **Stuck in the same place I've always been."**_

Dani, after finishing brushing her hair in both her human and ghost forms, sighed as she rested her head against the rafters, where she was now sitting, now starting to get bored out of her mind.

 **DANI**

" _ **And I'll keep wondering and wondering**_

 _ **And wondering and wondering**_

 _ **When will my life begin?"**_

Dani, after throwing up her hair in circles around her, turned to the main window and walked towards it, leaning on the sill as she gazed outside, smiling as she thought about the event that would happen tomorrow, that had happened as long as she could remember, on that special day tomorrow.

 **DANI**

" _ **And tomorrow night**_

 _ **The lights will appear**_

 _ **Just like they do on my birthday each year.**_ "

She turned away from the window and looked at her new painting, thinking about the outside world and seeing the lights for herself, and not from her tower.

 **DANI**

" _ **What is it like?**_

 _ **Out there where they glow**_

 _ **Now that I'm older**_

 _ **Mother might just**_

 _ **Let me go."**_

Dani looked at her finished painting, which was of her sitting on a tree looking at the lights, and sighed longingly, now thinking of asking her mother to take her to see the floating lights on her birthday tomorrow.

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

**Mother Knows Best**

In the kingdom of Amity Park, three bandits-two ghosts, one human-were sliding down and jumping over the roofs of the palace. A guard walked past, but the bandits had disappeared. As soon as he left, one of the bandits appeared, after having been invisible.

The bandit was a handsome ghost man, with green hair held back by a bandanna, except for one bang, and a ponytail. He had pale skin, green eyes, and was wearing a dark grey vest with green accents, a green pirate-style shirt, light grey trousers and black boots. The ghost was Youngblood, and he was one of the most wanted-and one of the most charming-bandits in the human world and the Ghost Zone.

Youngblood, who had been looking down to check to see if there were any more guards, looked at the view, and was instantly amazed by it.

"WOW! I could get used to a view like this," Youngblood said.

"Youngblood! Come on!" one of Youngblood's bandit partners, Vlad Plasmius, demanded as he held a rope, while his brother, Vlad Masters, held a tile for the roof to make a space for Youngblood to go through. They were both getting annoyed with Youngblood's diverted attention.

"Hold on… yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle," Youngblood told them, still admiring the view.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle," Plasmius said, before he grabbed the back of Youngblood's vest and pulled him away, causing him to let out a startled yelp.

…

 _Later_

A few seconds later, Youngblood, now with the rope tied around his waist, was lowered down by Plasmius and Masters, holding a satchel. The three bandits were going to steal the lost princess's crown, which was currently in it's human world form; only the princess herself could wear the crown as it's ghost form in the human world, and vice versa in the Ghost Zone. The crown was guarded with nine guards, who were not noticing Youngblood being lowered down to the crown.

One of the guards suddenly sneezed and Youngblood asked, "Oh. Hay fever?"

"Yeah," the guard answered, turning to see Youngblood at the now-empty pedestal, his elbow resting on the cushion the crown had previously sat on, the crown itself now in the satchel.

The guard turned back, before realising that _Youngblood_ was there and the crown was gone. He turned back around, and saw Youngblood just flying through the hole, having escaped with the crown.

"Wait! Hey, wait!" the guard shouted, alerting the others.

…

 _Later_

Youngblood, Plasmius and Masters were now running- or in Youngblood and Plasmius' cases, _flying_ -across the bridge, heading for the forest on the mainland so that they could find a natural portal to escape through into the Ghost Zone.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Because _I_ certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, _this_ is a _very_ big day!" Youngblood said to Plasmius and Masters as they escaped into the forest.

…

 _Meanwhile_

Back in her tower, Dani was packing away her paints, Amorpho helping her, feeling really excited.

"This is it. _This_ is a _very_ big day, Amorpho," Dani said to him as they finished packing away her paints, Amorpho flying up onto her wrist.

Dani chuckled and continued, "I'm _finally_ gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her."

Suddenly, Spectra called, "Danielle!"

Dani gasped, looking at the window, as Spectra continued to call from outside, "Let down your hair!"

"It's time!" Dani whispered to Amorpho, who was now on her shoulder.

Amorpho gave her a look as he puffed up his chest, intimidating Spectra.

"I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you," Dani whispered to him as Amorpho changed into a gecko and climbed onto Dani's new painting, turning invisible. Dani pulled the curtains over the painting for good measure and changed into her ghost form, flying down from the mantelpiece and heading towards the window, as Spectra continued calling for her.

"Danielle! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, Mother!" Dani called down, now in her human form. She stood up on the window ledge and threw up her hair onto a hook attached, before throwing the end of her hair down, creating a way up for Spectra.

Spectra twisted the end of Dani's hair around her hand and stepped onto the ledge that the end of Dani's hair had made and Dani pulled her mother up, using the hook and her own hair as a pulley system and an effective way for Spectra to enter the tower, despite that Spectra could have flown up there no problem.

Eventually, Spectra had arrived and stepped onto the window sill, letting go of Dani's hair.

"Hi. Welcome home, Mother," Dani greeted, panting.

"Oh, Danielle, _how_ you manage to do that _every single day_ without fail! It looks absolutely _exhausting_ , my darling," Spectra said to Dani giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dani brushed off, even though she _was_ exhausted.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Spectra told her.

Dani looked at her, shocked, before Spectra chuckled.

"Oh, darling, I'm just teasing," Spectra said as she walked past Dani.

Dani laughed, before looking down nervously as she muttered, "All right."

She walked up to Spectra, who paused in front of a full-length mirror, and started, "So, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a _very_ big-"

"Danielle, look in that mirror," Spectra interrupted, pulling Dani to stand beside her as she continued, "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, _beautiful_ young lady."

Dani smiled at what she thought was a compliment for her, and then Spectra added, "Oh look, you're here too."

Dani got a hurt look on her face and Spectra laughed as she let go of Dani and leaned in to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so _seriously_ ," Spectra said as she admired herself.

Dani, getting over her hurt, steeled up her courage and continued on with her earlier plan.

"Okay. So, Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is-" Dani tried again, but Spectra, who had noticed a spot on her hand, interrupted her once again, "Danielle, Mother's feeling a _little_ run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? _Then_ we'll talk."

"Oh! Of course, Mother!" Dani said, and then ran off.

Dani grabbed her mother's chair, then used her telekinesis to grab the stool that she sat on, as Spectra walked up to her chair. Dani then sat Spectra down and placed a hairbrush and her hair into Spectra's hands and then sitting down on the stool, wanting to get this done so that she could talk to Spectra.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," Dani sang very fast as her hair glowed white.

Spectra, not used to Dani being this fast, shouted, "Wait, wait!," but her shouts went unheard as Dani continued to sing, "Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine!"

Spectra, knowing that she couldn't get Dani to slow down, began brushing her hair really fast, until the hair she was brushing turned white and Spectra's youth was once again restored.

"Danielle!" Spectra exclaimed, about to scold Dani, but before she could, Dani got right in her face as she said, "So Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a _pretty_ big day, and you didn't respond. So, I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Ta-da!"

"No, no, no. Can't be," Spectra said as Dani got out of her personal space, and Spectra continued, "I _distinctly_ remember. Your birthday was _last_ year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing," Dani told her.

She sighed and sat back down as she continued, "Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask… what I _really_ want for this birthday… actually, what I wanted for _quite_ a few birthdays now…"

"Okay, okay, Danielle please. Stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah. It's _very_ annoying. I'm just teasing. You're adorable. I love you so much, darling," Spectra said to her as she walked away.

Dani, who had been playing with a strand of her hair, looked defeated, until she heard Amorpho, and looked to see him encouraging her to go on.

Dani hesitated for a second, before she blurted, "I wanna see the floating lights!"

Spectra, who had been unpacking one of the baskets she brought with her, laughed quietly and asked, "What?"

Dani changed into her ghost form and flew up to the mantelpiece, where she continued as she showed Spectra the painting of her seeing the lights, "Well, I was hoping you would take me to _see_ the floating lights."

Spectra, after looking at the picture, said, "Oh. You mean the stars."

" _That's_ the thing," Dani said. She threw a strand of her hair to a circular window and went on as the light coming through the window showed a painting of the stars and constellations, "I charted stars, and they're _always_ constant. But _these_. They appear _every_ year on my birthday, Mother. _Only_ on my birthday."

Dani looked at the painting and continued, "And I can't help but _feel_ like… they're meant for _me_."

Spectra looked at the painting as she walked away from the table as Dani finished, looking longingly at the painting, "I need to _see_ them, Mother. And _not_ just from my window, but in _person_. I have to _know_ what they are."

"You want to go _outside_? Why Danielle," Spectra said as she walked to the window and closed it, before walking back to Dani, who was now standing on the floor and back in her human form, as Spectra began to sing…

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Look at you, as fragile as a flower**_

 _ **Still a little sapling, just a sprout**_

 _ **You know why we stay up in this tower."**_

"I know, but-" Dani tried to interrupt, but Spectra cut in as she grabbed Dani's hair, which caused Dani to look at her weirdly.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **That's right**_

 _ **To keep you safe and sound, dear."**_

Spectra walked to a window and closed the curtain, pretending to be in anguish.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Guess I always knew this day was coming**_

 _ **Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest."**_

Spectra grabbed the end banister of the stairs and spun around to face Dani, now on the stairs.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Soon, but not yet."**_

"But-" Dani tried again, but was silenced.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Shh!**_

 _ **Trust me, pet.**_

 _ **Mother knows best."**_

Spectra bumped a beam next to her, which caused the lever to be pulled up, plunging Dani into darkness.

Dani transformed into her ghost form and created an ecto-light, but screamed when she suddenly saw the shadowy form of Spectra and stepped back, changing back into her human form.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Mother knows best**_

 _ **Listen to your mother**_

 _ **It's a scary world out there."**_

Suddenly, something grabbed Dani's hair and she started to pull, before she fell down and Spectra caught her, before letting her go and disappearing into the darkness, causing Dani to look at where she once was standing.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Mother knows best**_

 _ **One way or another**_

 _ **Something will go wrong, I swear!"**_

Suddenly, Dani saw the shadow of a scary man and she grabbed her hair, and another shadow of a plant, becoming scared.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Ruffians, thugs**_

 _ **Poison ivy, quicksand."**_

Spectra was shown throwing a rag doll in a frying pan and holding her green lantern as she made a scary face.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Cannibals and snakes**_

 _ **The plague."**_

"No!" Dani shouted.

"Yes!" Spectra shouted back.

"But-" Dani began, before she was pushed by a mop and fell onto the floor, where there was a painting of an angry man in red paint with sharp teeth, and she moved away as Spectra leaned back, her face sad, and in her hands was a paintbrush with red paint.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Also large bugs**_

 _ **Men with pointy teeth**_

 _ **And stop!**_

 _ **No more, you'll just upset me!"**_

Dani was now invisibly hiding in her hair beside her ecto-light, feeling scared now, until she felt Spectra pull her up out of her hair and Dani turned visible, only to find out it was just a mannequin and she turned to see Spectra walking down the stairs, ecto-lights on each side, before she lifted up both sides of her cloak and spun around extinguishing the etco-lights, teleporting away in shadowy mist, laughing.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Mother's right here**_

 _ **Mother will protect you**_

 _ **Darling, here's what I suggest**_

 _ **Skip the drama**_

 _ **Stay with mama**_

 _ **Mother knows best."**_

Dani started lighting candles and ecto-lights, but Spectra just extinguished them, taking great pleasure in terrifying Dani.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Mother knows best**_

 _ **Take it from your mumsy**_

 _ **On your own, you won't survive."**_

Dani looked at the mirror, where Spectra tilted it to face her feet, before she tripped up Dani and rolled her up in her hair.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Sloppy, underdressed**_

 _ **Immature, clumsy**_

 _ **Please, they'll eat you up alive!"**_

Spectra stood a dizzy Dani up, before spinning her out by using her hair, making her more dizzy and lifted up her chin. She then grabbed Dani by the cheeks and held her close.

 **SPECTRA**

 _ **Gullible, naïve!**_

 _ **Positively grubby!**_

 _ **Ditzy and a bit… well, hmm, vague**_

 _ **Plus, I believe, getting kinda chubby**_

 _ **I'm just saying, 'cause I wuv you."**_

Suddenly, Spectra disappeared, and the lights disappeared, causing Dani to scream again, before she saw Spectra standing there underneath a spotlight, arms held out for Dani.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Mother understands**_

 _ **Mother's here to help you**_

 _ **All I have is one request."**_

Dani, relieved to see her mother, rushed into her arms and hugged her tightly, as the darkness disappeared to reveal the tower. Spectra looked at Dani and asked her, "Danielle?"

"Yes?" Dani asked back as she let go, Spectra's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't _ever_ ask to leave this tower _again_ ," Spectra requested Dani.

Dani looked down and said, "Yes, Mother."

Spectra lifted up Dani's chin and said, "I love you _very_ much, darling."

"I love you more," Dani said back.

"I love you most," Spectra finished, kissing the top of Dani's head, before she pulled back slightly and looked at Dani.

 **SPECTRA**

" _ **Don't forget it**_

 _ **You'll regret it**_

 _ **Mother knows best."**_

Spectra grabbed two strands of Dani's hair and and pulled them as she walked away, before letting them go, letting them fall back to a disappointed Dani.

…

 _Later_

Spectra, who had to leave to get some stuff, left the tower by sliding down Dani's hair, only

Dani was now a lot sadder than she was before.

"Ta-ta! I'll see you in a bit, my flower!" Spectra called up.

"I'll be here," Dani muttered, before she unhooked her hair and let it fall, gazing sadly at the outside world, crushed that her mother wouldn't let her see the floating lights tomorrow.

 **Fun fact! The Stabbingtin Brother who speaks in Tangled is voiced by Ron Pearlman-AKA Mr. Lancer!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Youngblood Wanted

**Youngblood Wanted**

In the forests on the mainland, Plasmius and Masters ran past a tree with theirs and Youngblood's wanted posters on them. Youngblood, however, needing a breather, stopped and placed his hand on the tree, panting. He looked back to see if they were being followed before seeing his wanted poster.

Shocked, he ripped it off the tree and said worriedly as he held it, "Oh no. No, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very, _very_ bad. This is _really_ bad."

He showed the poster to Plasmius and Masters, who were also taking a break. The poster was of Youngblood with a really crooked, wide nose and Youngblood said, "They just can't get my _nose_ right."

"Who cares?" Plasmius snarled.

"Well, it's easy for _you_ to say," Youngblood shot back. He kneeled in front of Plasmius and Masters' wanted posters and added, "You guys look amazing."

Suddenly, they heard a bark and they looked up to see the captain of the royal guard, both in the Ghost Zone and in Amity Park, Walker sitting on his massive ghost guard dog Cujo, and behind him other soldiers of the royal guard, sitting on either ghost dogs or horses.

Spotting the thieves who had stolen the crown, Walker commanded his guards to follow him as they made their way down to arrest Youngblood, Plasmius and Masters.

Plasmius and Masters began running and Youngblood shoved his wanted poster into the satchel and ran after them.

They came to a dead end, where a face of sheer rock met them. Youngblood walked to the wall and checked it for handholds and footholds, founding none, and when he tried to fly up, the rock somehow managed to push him back down, and he saw that it was covered entirely in blood blossoms.

"All right. Okay. Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up," Youngblood instructed Plasmius and Masters, indicating to Plasmius that there were blood blossoms on the rock.

Plasmius and Masters looked at each other and Plasmius said as he held out his hand, "Give us the satchel first."

" _WHAT_!? I just… I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you guys don't _trust_ me?" Youngblood asked them, shocked at what Plasmius had said to him.

Plasmius and Masters gave him matching expressionless looks that told him that they didn't trust him.

"Ouch," Youngblood said, giving them the satchel.

Plasmius and Master walked to the wall and Plasmius stood on top of Masters. Youngblood climbed on them up to the top and clambered over the edge, grinning.

"Now help us up, pretty boy," Plasmius demanded as he held out his hand, ready for Youngblood to hold to his end of the bargain.

"Sorry," Youngblood apologised, still grinning, before showing them the now-visible satchel. "My hands are full."

He grabbed the satchel and ran off.

"What?" Plasmius asked himself, shocked. He patted himself, and when he realised that Youngblood had stolen the satchel, he shouted in fury, "YOUNGBLOOD!"

Youngblood ran out onto the well-used trail, and began running in the opposite direction, as coming up the trail was Walker, Cujo and the other guards, wanting to arrest him and retrieve back the satchel, and the crown.

"Retrieve that satchel! At _any_ cost!" Walker ordered.

"Yes sir!" the guards said back.

Cujo barked a command at his fellow guard animals and they barked/whinnied back.

Walker and the guards aimed their crossbows, which had special tips to affect ghosts, at Youngblood and fired. But Youngblood slid underneath a fallen tree and stood up on the other side. He looked back to see the arrows embedded in the tree meant for him and kept on running, but the guards' mounts just leapt over the tree and pursued their chase of Youngblood.

Youngblood flew down the hill and turned a corner when more arrows hit into a tree, before resuming running and flew through a gap between a tree in his way. Most of the guards were stopped by the tree, but Walker and Cujo intangibly flew through the tree and resumed the chase.

"We got him now, Cujo," Walker said to Cujo, grinning.

Cujo barked in agreement, and ran even faster.

Youngblood, looking back to see Walker and Cujo gaining on him, stepped on a nearby boulder and leapt up, grabbing a vine as he swung around and kicked Walker off Cujo, before landing on Cujo.

Youngblood sat up and held onto Cujo's collar, yelling, "YAH! HA AH!"

Suddenly, Cujo stopped, causing Youngblood to slam into his neck and slump forward. Cujo looked behind him and glared at Youngblood, who had righted himself.

"Come on, fleabag! Forward!" Youngblood commanded.

Cujo saw the satchel and tried to grab it with his teeth, but Youngblood held it out of the way.

"No," Youngblood told him.

Cujo tried to grab it again and Youngblood held it away, grabbing Cujo's mouth as he repeated, "No. No!"

Cujo broke free and went back to trying to grab the satchel as Youngblood yelled, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Cujo managed to grab the satchel and Youngblood began pulling on it, Cujo still holding it, yelling, "Give it to me! Give me that!"

Suddenly, the satchel got out of both Youngblood and Cujo's grips, flying towards a tree growing out of a cliff and managed to hang from it's lowest branch.

Youngblood and Cujo looked at each other before Youngblood shoved Cujo's face out of the way and got off his back, running to the tree, but Cujo was close behind him. Cujo ran in front of Youngblood, and the ghostly bandit grabbed Cujo's front legs and managed to make him fall. He then stood up and began running, stepping over Cujo's face, with the ghost dog grabbing Youngblood's boot with his teeth and making him trip before standing up and leaping to the tree. He began walking across it, but Youngblood leap-frogged over his back and onto his face, with Cujo shaking him off. Youngblood fell over the side of the tree, but it was revealed he was hanging on to the bottom of the tree.

Cujo glared at him and began walking on the tree as Youngblood crawled along the underside of the tree, before he smiled as he saw he was the nearest to the satchel. He continued crawling underneath the tree until he let go and flew to the branch, grabbing the satchel before Cujo could.

"HA!" Youngblood exclaimed in triumph at Cujo, who glared at him. Suddenly, they heard the tree breaking and the trunk broke off from it's roots.

As they fell, desperately holding onto the tree, Youngblood and Cujo looked at each other until they looked back down and screamed at seeing a rock protruding from the cliff face. However, the rock just broke the tree trunk in half, causing Cujo and Youngblood to let go and send them spiralling into the void.

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
